Tribute to the Colors of Red & Blue
by MidknightBlu
Summary: An extended version of the story from Pokémon Red/Blue as I do a nuzlocke playthrough of LeafGreen. Please come along as I do a tribute to the story we all know and love of the original Pokémon games. I'll be adding scenes to the story that the games never really touched on, and bringing the world of the games to a much more in-depth level of emotion and intensity.
1. Prologue: The Explanation

So this is a somewhat unique story. What I mean by that is I'll be playing along in Pokémon LeafGreen as I write this. However there's a few more things than just that to set this fanfic apart from most out there.

This is going to be an extended version of the storyline we all know and love. I'll be adding scenes into this that never actually happened in the game. I want to illustrate and actually give each character emotions. I want to make my readers feel for them, more than you would by just playing the game.

That's not the only thing that makes this playthrough fanfic different, though. This is not just a normal playthrough. This is a NUZLOCKE playthrough of the game. "What's that?" some of you are probably wondering. Well, I didn't know what it was or even had I heard of it until about a year ago when my friend asked me if I'd ever done a nuzlocke attempt. At the time of when I heard about what it was, I wasn't interested in doing it at all. But now? I can't play Pokemon the normal old fashioned way at all.

A nuzlocke playthrough is basically Pokémon on "hard mode". What you can do is add all these different sets of rules, or even make your own set. There's a Bulbapedia page all on nuzlocke playthroughs if you're interested on what challenges you can set for yourself.

MY run, however, will only have six rules. They are as follows:

* * *

**RULES**

1. When a Pokémon faints, you must release it when you get to the nearest Pokémon Center.

2. No revives, antidotes, awakenings, burn heals or paralyz heals.

3. You must nickname every pokemon you catch or obtain.

4. You can only catch the first Pokémon you encounter in each area. i.e. Route 1 is an area. No mercy on this rule: If the Pokémon faints, flees, or teleports away, no Pokémon can be caught for that area.

_*****__Duplicate Clause: If first Pokémon encountered is one you already own, you may wait until new Pokémon appears._

5. No running from wild battles.

6. No repels.

* * *

So it's a bit of a challenge, especially when you first start playing by these rules. But I guarantee, it's so much more fun to play by these rules than it is to just do a normal run through of a Pokémon game.

I hope you guys enjoy reading my tribute to Pokémon Red and Blue Version.


	2. 1: A Mother's Embrace

**RULES**

1. When a Pokémon faints, you must release it when you get to the nearest Pokémon Center.

2. No revives, antidotes, awakenings, burn heals or paralyz heals.

3. You must nickname every pokemon you catch or obtain.

4. You can only catch the first Pokémon you encounter in each area. i.e. Route 1 is an area. No mercy on this rule: If the Pokémon faints, flees, or teleports away, no Pokémon can be caught for that area.

_*****__Duplicate Clause: If first Pokémon encountered is one you already own, you may wait until new Pokémon appears._

5. No running from wild battles.

6. No repels.

* * *

Hi. I'm Blu. This is the story of how I became the greatest trainer in the Kanto region. Be warned, though. This story is not all full of great and amazing triumphs. There were many hardships and a lot of my friends were lost on my journey. We'll get to that later. Why not start at the very beginning, when I was just barely leaving my home town of Pallet Town to become a Pokémon trainer.

* * *

It all started with me just trying to go for an afternoon stroll to Viridian City. However, as soon as I even tried stepping foot into the tall grass just outside of Pallet Town, I heard someone yell my name.

"Hey!" the voice called out. "Stop!"

I turned around to address whoever was trying to get my attention. Of course, it was the crazy old Professor Oak. He was famous around Kanto for being the "Pokémon Professor" as people called him.

"Can I help you, old timer?" I asked the man. He might be famous, but he's still a regular human being.

"QUICKLY!" Oak said, grabbing me firmly by the shoulders. He had a wild look in his eyes. "Tell me... Are you a BOY? OR A GIRL?!" He shook me a little as he said each gender.

I was a little frightened by this. "I-I'm a boy! Isn't it obvious?!" I asked him, panicked.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" he asked frantically. His grip was getting tighter and tighter.

"It's Blu!" I said, now terrified.

"BLU! Didn't you know? It's unsafe to go out into the tall grass without a Pokémon of your own!" Oak said cheerfully. His grip on me was slowly relaxing a bit. "QUICK! Follow me to my lab!"

"Um, OKAY!" I yelped as he had a sudden vice on my wrist and began walking briskly towards the largest building in town, practically dragging me behind him.

Once we arrived, we stopped at a table near the back. Another kid my age was there. Wait... I recognized him...

"Gramps!" the boy said. "I'm fed up with waiting!"

Oak gave him a weird look. "Hm? Who are you...?"

The boy was dumbfounded. He looked heartbroken. "I'M YOUR GRANDSON!" he shouted.

Oak turned to me. "Blu? Do you know who this boy is?"

"Um, yeah..." I said, scratching the back of my head awkwardly. "He's your grandson, Gary..."

"OH RIGHT, THAT'S WHO HE IS," the old man replied cheerfully. "You two have been rivals since you were just babies! I remember now." Oak turned towards the table next to us.

Gary shot me a look of hate. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Anyways, Blu," Oak addressed me. "There are three Pokémon here in these pokéballs," he said as he motioned towards the red and white spheres resting on pillows on the table. "Would you pick one?"

"WHY DOES HE GET TO GO FIRST?!" Gary shouted.

"PATIENCE," Oak shouted back. The Oak's were an extremely loud family...

I walked over to the table and picked up the middle pokeball.

"So you want Squirtle?" the professor asked. I nodded.

* * *

**Squirtle**

**Female**

**Name: Callie **

**Adamant**

**Lv 5**

**Pallet Town**

* * *

Gary walked over and took the pokéball on the left. "In that case, I'll pick this one," he said.

As I started walking away from the table, Gary grabbed me by the shoulder. "Wait! Let's check out our Pokémon!"

"You want to battle?" I raised my eyebrow.

"How about it? Think you can beat me?" Gary asked cockily.

I laughed. "Alright, fine. You want a battle, let's go!"

I pulled out the pokéball for Callie and released her on the the floor of the lab, Gary doing the same for his Bulbasaur.

Oak sighed. "Oh for Pete's sake... So pushy as always. Blu, you've never actually had a battle before, have you?"

"Nope! But I know how it all works!" I reassured him.

"Oh nonsense! Let me explain it all," he said.

The old professor pretty much rambled the entire time Gary and I battled, with my just tuning him out as I focused on the battle. It was a pretty easy win, since the only move Callie knew that could inflict damage with was Tackle. After the battle, she grew to Lvl 6 and left Gary kneeling on the floor wondering he'd gone wrong with his choice in his Pokémon.

"Fine! I'll toughen up my Pokémon and make it stronger so I can beat you the next time!" Gary yelled angrily at me as he stomped towards the exit. "SMELL YA LATER."

I rolled my eyes and figured it was time to get going on our own adventure. We headed out the door and towards Route 1. As Callie and I reached the end of the dirt road of Pallet Town, we stopped at the edge of the tall grass. The small turtle looked up at me expectantly.

"It's just going to be us for awhile, girl. We've gotta get to Viridian City so we can buy a few pokéballs. I luckily have a bit of cash saved up for that," I said as I looked ahead at the grass before us. "You ready?"

Callie nodded with a confident chirp. Of course she was ready, she thought as she took the first step into the tall green grass.

"Whoa, wait up!" I exclaimed, trying to keep up with the small Pokémon. I started to run after her until a blur of sandy brown raced between us.

'_An encounter already?_' I thought, my eyes going wide. "Callie! We've got a Pidgey!" I yelled, noticing tan feathers on the ground in front of me.

The blue turtle quickly changed directions and ran beside me, not wasting a second to get into a ready stance for when the Pidgey made a second attack.

I noticed a flash of movement in the corner of my eye. "Callie! Tackle to the left!"

Luckily she trusted me enough to attack something she couldn't see. Callie built up some speed before launching herself into the air and using the backside of her shell to ram into small bird Pokémon. The Pidgey became enraged and growled at Callie, causing her to flinch a little.

"Don't be afraid!" I yelled, Callie regained her composure. "Now hit it again before it can get up!"

The Squirtle jumped in the air and climbed into her shell to let gravity bring herself down onto the Pidgey, the blow knocking out the small bird.

"Great job, Cal," I told her as I patted her on the shell. She beamed up at me, proud of her performance. "Let's keep going," I smiled at her.

The rest of the small walk to Viridian didn't take long. We got jumped by a Ratatta right before we got into town. That thankfully pushed Callie to Lvl 7 and allowing her to learn Bubble.

We immediately headed towards the red and white hospital, commonly called Pokémon Centers around the region. There was one in every town. They'd heal your Pokémon for free, were open for 24/7 and even had rooms where trainers could spend the night if they needed to!

Callie and I stepped through the sliding glass doors and were greeted by an almost overly happy pink-haired nurse.

"Welcome to Viridian City Pokémon Center!" she said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "I'm the Nurse Joy here. Is there anything I can do for you today?"

"Uh, yeah, can you just do a quick heal up for my Squirtle here? She's not too injured, but it's always good to be on the safe side," I said.

"Sure! Can I see your Pokémon for a few seconds?" she asked cheerfully.

Callie looked up at me with a scared look in her eyes. I laughed.

"Don't worry, she's not going to hurt you. She's just going to fix your cuts and bruises," I assured her. Callie seemed to loosen up a bit, but was still slightly nervous.

I pulled out Callie's pokéball and returned her to the red and white sphere. I then handed it to Nurse Joy before she placed it on a large machine next to her. She pressed a button as lights started flashing and a small tune rang through the air.

"Are the lights and music really necessary on the machine?" I asked her.

The nurse laughed. "Such a silly question. Of course it's necessary! It's magic!"

I shook my head. There was something wrong with this woman. Nurse Joy handed me Callie's pokéball and I turned to leave, letting Callie out of her pokéball before getting outside.

"How're you feeling?" I asked her as we stepped into the warm summer air again. Callie replied with a happy chirp as we walked down the paved road towards the Pokémart.

"Told you it wasn't bad," I teased her, earning me a grumble from the Pokémon. I laughed at her sassiness.

We entered the blue Pokémart building and were immediately greeted by the store clerk.

"Hey! You're from Pallet right?" he asked.

"How could you tell?" I replied. him.

"Professor Oak is a good friend of mine. He's the only one that gives out Squirtles in Kanto," the clerk said. "Anyways, I've got a package here for him. You mind delivering it for me?"

I sighed. "I mean do I really have to?" I really didn't want to go back...

The clerk gave me a sly smile. "How about if you don't deliver it, I won't sell you anything. And good luck getting through Viridian Forest without stocking up on potions."

I immediately started to hate this guy. But I wasn't really being given a choice here. "Fine," I said as I took the box off the desk.

I left the Pokémart and immediately started heading back the way I had come, avoiding all the tall grass until Pallet. Luckily I didn't encounter any battles on the way there.

I opened the door to Oak's lab and found him sitting at his desk. "Delivery," I said as I placed the box next to him and turned to leave.

"Blu, wait!" Oak said excitedly. "I have a request for you and Gary!"

"Why do I care about Gary?" I asked him.

Gary stepped out from behind the bookshelf. "Well that's not very nice," he said. "Anyways, Gramps, why'd you call me back here?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait! You guys just expected me to come back on my own? Why wasn't I given a call too?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh hush, you're back now and that's what matters," Oak said. I decided I should just let the matter go so the meeting could move on.

"These are for you," the old professor said as he reached into his pockets and pulled out two identical red devices. "These are Pokédexes, my invention. They're like an automatic encyclopedia of every Pokémon you encounter while on your journey. Here's also a few pokéballs of your own to help start a team," he said, handing the Pokédexes and pokéballs to Gary and I.

"My dream is to have those Pokédexes completely filled someday. But I made the invention too late in my life. I can't do it in my old age," Oak lamented, pausing before he continued. "Blu, Gary. I would like for you to take these Pokédexes with you and fulfill my dream for me. Do you accept?"

Gary and I nodded. I hated to admit it, but we now had a common goal.

"All right, Gramps! Leave it all to me!" Gary said.

Aaaaand there goes the whole common goal. He just made it competition. Typical.

Gary turned to me. "Sorry, Blu, you won't be necessary for this," he sneered.

"I've beat you once, Gary, and I'll beat you again," I defiantly told him. Callie stood next to me and puffed out her chest, trying to intimidate Gary.

"Oh I know! I'll borrow a town map from my sister and tell her not to give you one," Gary said. "I'm off. Smell ya later!" The young man strode off towards the exit. I silently cursed him in my thoughts.

"Come on, Callie, we're leaving," I said as we headed off. Luckily Gary was too stupid to know his sister and I had a bit of a small romance going. But that would have to wait. I wanted to see mom first.

I walked home, Callie walking right beside me as she hummed cheerfully. I wonder how mom would react. We walked through the door and she noticed us immediately, Callie getting more attention than myself.

"Oh, look! She's adorable," she said, kneeling down to get a closer look at the water-type Pokémon. "What's her name?"

"Callie," I told her. I was still figuring out a way to tell her I was leaving... Guess now was a better time than any, if I wanted to catch up to Gary.

I sighed and leaned against the counter. "Hey, so Oak asked me to do something for him..." I trailed off.

"What's that?" she said, standing up again to get eye level up with me. She always could tell when I wanted to talk serious. Mothers were good like that.

"He's asked me and Gary to do some field work for him," I told her.

"Oh, honey, that's fantastic news!" she said happily. "How much will you be getting paid?"

I looked up at the ceiling. "No, that's not quite what I meant... It'll be long-term."

She raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I looked her in the eye. "I'm going away for awhile, mom. To see the world, like you always used to tell me in those stories of dad when you put me to sleep."

"Oh..." she said. I could sense the sadness in her voice. I sighed and looked at the floor. Then she perked up a bit.

"Good," she said. "It's about time you go out there and discover yourself." She smiled at me. A genuine one. Not one of those fake smiles girlfriends try to make when you ask if everything was okay when it really wasn't.

I could always count on her. The best mom ever.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "Are you going to be okay without me taking care of the place? Won't you get lonely?"

She laughed. "Don't worry about me," she assured me. "I know you'll have the trip of a lifetime out there, and that people all over the world will talk about it for generations to come."

I smiled and hugged her, smelling the smell I had grown up with my whole life. It'd be the last time I'd be able to have it comfort me for a long time.

"Thanks, mom..." I whispered into her shoulder as she embraced me.

After what felt like an eternity, we let go and I started heading towards the door. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Visit me next time you're in town. Understand?" she said with authority, arms folded.

I turned back and saluted her. "Yes ma'am!"

"Now march!" she played along as she pointed towards the door.

I didn't need to hear twice. I opened the doorway and let Callie scamper out before chasing after her as we began walking to Gary's house.

Our adventure was about to unfold.

* * *

**Team Roundup**

_Callie - _Lv 7


	3. 2: New Friends

**Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize real quick for not getting this out sooner. Work and university have been a bit of a drag lately, leaving me little time to sit down and play/write. I'll try to be better from now on when it comes to updating this.**

* * *

**RULES**

1. When a Pokémon faints, you must release it when you get to the nearest Pokémon Center.

2. No revives, antidotes, awakenings, burn heals or paralyz heals.

3. You must nickname every pokemon you catch or obtain.

4. You can only catch the first Pokémon you encounter in each area. i.e. Route 1 is an area. No mercy on this rule: If the Pokémon faints, flees, or teleports away, no Pokémon can be caught for that area.

_*****__Duplicate Clause: If first Pokémon encountered is one you already own, you may wait until new Pokémon appears._

5. No running from wild battles.

6. No repels.

* * *

I knocked on the door of Gary's home, Callie right beside me. She was funny, curious about everything around her. She started chasing her long blue tail as we waited for the door to be answered.

The red door opened slowly, revealing a teenage girl with chestnut brown hair that fell to her shoulders, a green headband keeping the hair from falling on the young girls face.

I smiled at her. "You look radiant as ever, Daisy."

"And where have you been?" she asked aggressively as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" I responded. I really didn't know what I'd done wrong.

Daisy glared at me. "You know what I mean!" she shouted. "I know you're leaving today, and I saw you running all over town to say bye to everyone except _me_!"

I paused for a moment, shocked at what had just happened. I haven't been yelled at like that since I was a little kid. Then, I laughed at her.

"You goof, I wanted to say bye to you last! You mean a lot to me. What, did you think I was just going to leave town without ever seeing you?" I raised my eyebrow at her. It looked like I took her by surprise with my response.

"So you were just waiting to see me?" she asked quietly.

I smiled at her, giving her a cliché smolder. "Save the best for last, right?" I said, opening my arms for an inviting hug.

Daisy sat there for a minute, trying to keep her stern look. She broke after just a few seconds and embraced me sadly, my arms enveloping her in turn.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I don't know, to be honest. It could be any amount of time. I could die," I joked, earning me a jab in my side.

Daisy looked up at me and locked eyes with me. "Don't you dare," she said seriously.

"I'll try not to, but I want something in return," I said as I ended the long embrace.

The brunette teenager rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing difficult, just a map," I told her with a toothy grin.

Daisy sighed. "You're lucky you're cute... Give me a minute," she said before going inside, leaving Callie and I at her doorstep.

Callie looked up at me with an exaggerated bored expression. I laughed at her.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you're here. We just need to get the map and then we can go, I promise," I told the turtle Pokémon.

Daisy returned a few seconds later with a rolled up piece of photographic paper in her hand.

"Don't forget what you told me. I'm holding up my end of the bargain, so you better hold up yours," she said in an intimidating tone, "You better come back here in one piece."

She handed me the map and I stuffed into my bag. "I'll try my best," I said excitedly as I started running towards the edge of town.

"You better!" she yelled after me.

Finally out of town, I was ready to catch my first Pokémon. I stepped into the tall grass, ready for the first sign of movement. Please not a Ratatta, please not a Ratatta...

Just like before, a flash of sandy feathers blurred in front of me. Looks like luck was on my side.

"Callie, tackle to the left again!" I shouted the command.

Callie hit her mark again, the impact of the attack nearly knocking the young Pidgey unconscious. I tossed a pokéball at the weakened Pokémon, the bright red light enveloping the bird.

"Come on, come on..." I said as the red and white ball teetered back on forth on the ground.

Finally the ball made an audible click that echoed through the air.

* * *

**Pidgey**

**Female**

**Name: Holly**

**Lvl 2**

**Jolly**

**Route 1**

* * *

"Nice job, girl," I told Callie as I picked up the pokéball. "Ready to make a friend?"

Callie nodded cheerfully. I smiled back as I released Holly from her pokéball. The bird Pokémon chirped happily when it saw us.

"Hi there," I said, kneeling down to get closer to her. "I'm Blu, and this is Callie. We're your family now."

Callie extended her arm towards Holly, putting on a warm smile. The Pidgey chirped happily again as she raised her right leg up to accept Callie's gesture.

The next twenty minutes went to helping Holly reach Lv 5, and Callie to Lv 8 since we had to use the switch tactic to train. It took awhile, considering every few battles we'd have to heal up at the Pokémon Center in Viridian.

"Hey, what do you two say we stop by Route 22 for another Pokémon before calling it a day?" I asked Holly and Callie.

They seemed content with the idea and so we headed West of Viridian City. Route 22 was the place to catch Nidoran and Mankey, so either way I'd be happy of getting one.

As we were wading through the tall grass, a rock hit the back of my head.

"OW!" I yelled in pain, clutching the spot of where the rock had hit. I whipped around at Callie. "Really?!"

She backed up, frightened by my anger. The turtle Pokémon protested and raised her hands up in the air.

"What, you think Holly did it? She's on my shoulder and I don't think she can throw rocks!" I yelled.

Callie looked around frantically and then noticed it. She began jumping up and down, pointing towards the trees.

Then it struck me. "It came from the trees?" I asked her. Callie nodded. "Then let's go check it out!"

We started sprinting over to the tree line when another rock flew our way, Callie dodging the rock with ease. There looked to be a small shadow in the branches of the closest tree.

"Holly! Fly ahead and tackle that shadow in the branches!" I commanded as the sand colored bird departed from my shoulder.

I heard the smack of the Tackle land itself on our attacker, the shadow plummeting from the branches. As it fell onto the ground, it was easy to tell our target was a Mankey.

It immediately jumped up and tried scratching Holly as she flew circles around the ape, but she was too fast for the Mankey's attacks.

"You've got a good arm, but so do I!" I yelled as I quickly pulled out a pokéball and tossed it towards the Mankey, the ball smacking against it's back. The red beam of light absorbed the Pokémon into the capture device and shook three times before clicking, signaling the successful capture.

* * *

**Mankey**

**Female**

**Name: Maple**

**Lv 3**

**Rash**

**Route 22**

* * *

"Great job, Holly!" I complimented the bird as we ran through the field to obtain our new teammate.

I picked up the now still pokéball and released Maple. She saw me and immediately backed away like she was scared.

I laughed at her. "Well at least you know what you did wasn't good, you little trouble maker. But I'm not going to punish you," I said, my words calming her.

"I'll forgive you on one condition," I continued. She seemed to perk up at my offer. "If you join my team, I'll forget that rock you threw even existed."

Maple became happy all of sudden and nodded excitedly. Our third teammate was decided.

I extended my finger, which she shook. "Let's get you up to speed," I said.

Luckily training Maple took a lot less time than training Holly. It only took ten minutes until she was Lv 5 and Holly was Lv 6.

As the sun started to set, I figured it was getting time to call it a day and check in to one of the sleeping rooms at the Pokémon Center. I walked through the sliding glass doors with my three teammates and was greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Hello and welcome to our Pokémon Center!" she said in her overly sweet voice.

"Hi, can I get a room to spend the night in? It's too late to go through Viridian Forest," I told her. "The sun would set before we even get halfway through."

The nurse nodded and handed me a small silver key. "Third door on your left," she said.

I thanked her as I took the key and began walking down the hall of the rooms, running my thumb along the jagged grooves of the metal key. When we came to room 5, I inserted the key into the door handle and stepped into the dark room. I fumbled in the darkness until I found the bed and the light switch next to it, flipping the lights on.

"Alright guys, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," I told my Pokémon as I set my bag on the floor and took off my shoes. Callie, Holly and Maple started jumping on the bed happily.

"We all need to get a good night's sleep. I want to take on the gym leader of Pewter City by tomorrow," I said, causing the Pokémon to freeze and look at me with shocked expressions.

"I know it'll only be our second day together, but I'm confident we can do it," I said, looking at Callie. "We have a huge advantage."

Callie cocked her head and raised a hand to her chest, as if saying, "Me?"

I nodded at her. "Brock uses rock-type Pokémon, so it'll be a breeze. We have a fighting-type and a water-type," I said, now looking at Maple. "Maple, we still have to train you a bit, but we'll work on that in the forest so you can get a fighting move."

Now I looked at Holly, who was looking slightly scared. I laughed at her. "Don't worry, you're not going to be fighting. It would be a horrible idea to let you fight rock-types." My words seemed to relieve her.

I sighed. "But that's my plan. It should be easy and go off without a hitch. So since we have a big day coming up, how about some sleep?"

The Pokémon nodded and settled down on the bed, falling asleep within just a few seconds. Great...

"Looks like I'm sleeping on the floor tonight..." I sighed as I took the pillow and rested it on the floor. "Night, guys," I mumbled as sleep's embrace slowly enveloped my consciousness.

* * *

**Team Roundup**

_Callie - _Lv 8

_Holly - _Lv 6

_Maple - _Lv 5


End file.
